Dispensing systems can dispense a sanitizing product to a user. Dispensing systems can be used, for example, in schools, hospitals, nursing homes, factories, restaurants, etc. To reduce drain on batteries that are supported by the dispensing systems, it would be advantageous to provide an automatic dispenser having a low power consumption profile and a small footprint, while maintaining the functional benefits of a touch-less dispenser.